


"I remember everything"

by Artemis_Fandom_Things



Series: Uchiha Weirdness [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Implied Temporary Character Death, Memory Issues, ObiKaka, Post-Kannabi Bridge Mission, Pre-Relationship, Rin is a good friend, rin pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Fandom_Things/pseuds/Artemis_Fandom_Things
Summary: Every Uchiha has hariants of 'exceptional memory' to various degrees.-Exceptional memory:Hyperthymesia is a condition that leads people to be able to remember an abnormally large number of their life experiences in vivid detail.Eidetic memory—total recall memory—refers to the ability of an individual who can accurately recall a large number of images, sounds and objects in a seemingly unlimited volume.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito
Series: Uchiha Weirdness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629337
Kudos: 110





	"I remember everything"

Because the Uchiha don’t make a big deal out of it, aside from a few selected people, no one else in the village knows about it.

Obito’s teammates and friends are among the latter, and it’s less because Obito doesn't want to tell them and more because, like his many relatives, he doesn’t make a big deal out of it. They do find out about it in the end, but it takes many little instances and lots of research.

It starts small at first, with Obito simply accounting occurrences from his childhood. It isn’t strange until he also mentions when those happened, and Rin- as she was mentioned- simply says that she remember nothing, so how could he?

“I just do,” Obito answers. Rin refrains from pointing out the impossibility of the thing, counting it as a weird, one time thing.

It’s not a one time thing, and it keeps on happening. Obito talks about some things he remembers about his childhood, but Rin knows all of those things should be too far away in time for him to remember. They aren’t even memorable things either, like that one time they went to Konoha’s festival and Gai fell into the fish tank and dragged the whole stand down with him. Or that time they egged the house of their old academy teacher. What Obito talks about are the small things, like a tabby cat that often waited for them at the end of the academy and they would feed it every time, or the day Kakashi graduated with nothing more than a goodbye- a cold day of March, the 21st if Rin listens to Obito- a few months after his father died. It’s the small things, like Obito knowing and being sure that on her seventh birthday, Rin wore a pink dress and black leggings with a flowery headband and cute sandals when Rin herself doesn’t remember.

Rin doesn’t know how to ask, what to ask, so she keeps it to herself.

Then Obito comes back from Kannabi and he looks haunted in a way that Rin is afraid to understand; it’s in the way Obito’s clan seems to be gentle to him despite them not exactly liking him either; it’s in how Kakashi suddenly seems aware of everything that is around him, and it’s making him anxious as he places a hand over his gifted eye.

It’s in how Obito and Kakashi suddenly stay so, so close to each other, Obito murmuring something under his breath and Kakashi can barely conceal the guilt, the horror from showing on his face.

It’s in all the small things piling up in a bigger one that make Rin snap, but it’s not out of anger; it’s from worry.

“What’s going on?” she demands one day, and her boys turn to look at her.

“What do you mean?” Obito asks, giving her a look of genuine confusion. Rin falters for just one moment, but she pushes on.

“You remember a lot of thing, even those you shouldn’t possibly be able to remember,” Rin says. She almost regrets it when the haunted looks is in Obito’s eye. Almost, because she’s so, so worries she needs to know it’s nothing bad.

“It’s not a big deal,” Obito tries.

“Yes, it is,” Kakashi interjects. He turns his whole body towards Rin, placing an arm around Obito’s shoulders. “It’s a big deal, but Obito doesn’t think it is. It’s his whole family, really. None of them makes it out to be a big deal.”

Rin blinks, but pushes on. “Okay, but what is it?”

Kakashi stares at Obito for a long moment, then Obito sighs.

“I remember everything,” Obito admits, and it takes some time for Rin to truly understand what he means.

“Everything?” she asks, a little hesitant.

“Everything, from when I was roughly three years old and forward.”

Rin flinches back, getting the implications of that statement. She looks at Kakashi with wide, scared eyes and he looks at her almost resigned. “Even Kannabi?”

“Everything,” Kakashi confirms. “And- and he also remembers dying, and when he was alive again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Obito has Eidetic memory, and he recalls everything from age 3 and up.  
> It's not exactly Sharingan related, but it's part of why the Uchiha have this 'condition'.


End file.
